The Babysitter
by HinaHyuga
Summary: Hinata is being a rebel, she thinks what's best for herself. Hiashi on the other hand think that she needs someone to keep a watch on her. After many tries to get her a female to look after, Hiashi is force to hire a ninja guard.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, I don't know how many of you know that I've been fixing some of my old crappy stories but I have. This a remake of a horribly written oneshot, I will make it in a long story well because I think it's meant for chapters. **

**I hope you all enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

The Babysitter

Chapter 1

It was lovely day in Konoha, the streets were crowded with people while, in the biggest mansion, in one of the corners of the village was a 16 year old girl, sitting in her bedroom, smiling to herself as she listen to some music.

Happy with herself she was, she was once a small pathetic girl, now she was strong and confident, confident enough to have her way with her father and her family.

Suddenly her father enter her room with a woman by he's side. The stern look on his face told he was annoyed and deep inside she was glad, although she didn't show it, after all she didn't want to get in to much trouble, she wasn't crazy.

"Hinata this is Akia, you're under her watch full eye" Her father said. Hinata looked at the skinny, brown haired woman beside her father. The woman looked weak and scared. "An easy target" She thought as she mentally smirked.

"Another babysitter?" She asked. Her voice was soft, not compare to the way she looked. This made the woman relaxed a bit. Hinata's clothes almost screamed rebel but it's not something she was. She just liked that kind of clothe, they made her feel somehow strong and fearless. "I told you I don't need a babysitter"

"I need someone to keep on eye on you" Her father said. The same speech he had been giving her since he got the crazy idea to get someone to "Protect her".

"Then why not send someone stronger looking?" Hinata asked, a smirked now visible, taunting her father. "A man, maybe"

"Hinata" Hiashi said in a loud commanding voice.

"Sorry" She said but she wasn't. Hiashi sigh loudly and turned towards the woman.

"Good luck" he said to her, laying his hand on her shoulder, assuring her that everything was going to be ok.

Hiashi left the room and both female stared at each other. Hinata stopped her music and began to get up. "This is how I work" Hinata said slowly. "You've got 5 minutes to turn around and tell my father that you'll leave" The woman's eyes grew wide and gulped loudly. Hinata was disappointed to know that she had brake through so easily. "If you don't… I will make you suffer. Suffer so bad that you won't recover even when you're out of here" She said. She stood in front of her, her eyes narrowed looking right at the frighten woman.

Hiashi sat in his favorite chair in the living room and prayed that the woman hadn't heard Hinata's threats. He knew about them, they had all the same excuse, Hinata had scared them away.

Each time, he felt his daughter slip from his grip, it almost made his wish that she was the same quiet girl she once had been.

"I quit" Akia cried as she ran out. Hiashi sigh, Hinata's had broken the woman. Hiashi grew angry and stomped into her room, where Hinata looked like she hadn't moved an inch.

"That's it young lady" He yelled making her look boredly at him. "I didn't want to come to this but you leave me no choice"

"Father" She said calmly, this made him madder. "I don't need someone to "Look after me". I'm strong enough to know and see what's in front of me"

"Hinata, when I say that something goes… it goes" he growled.

"That's not fair!" Hinata yelled, losing her cool. "Why can't I get to decide. It's me who has to have someone following her"

"Enough!" Hiashi yelled. "What I say goes!"

"I hate you!" She yelled.

"Save it for your drama class" Hiashi loud enough for her to hear, and he slammed the door behind her. Hinata gasped at her father's words. She began to scream from the top of her lungs and began to jump, stumping her feet into the wooden floor, knowing that he could hear it downstairs.

An hour later, the mansion was once again quiet. Hinata had finally calmed down and was sitting her desk, writing her daily blog. She pressed every letter with rage as her flawless eyebrows were pushed together. Suddenly she heard her door open.

"Go away" She growled without turning around.

"Hinata!" Hiashi spoke making her grumble.

"Why don't you just knock dad!" Hinata said snorting under her breath. "One day you'll get a surprise if you keep walking without knocking"

"Hinata!" This made her chuckled. She was mad at him, she couldn't let him win this easily. "Hinata turn around and meet you're new escort"

Hinata sigh and turned around just to be caught in a silent gasp. She stared at the blond man standing beside her father. He was dressed in green and brown colors and even though he was wearing some kind of sleeveless coat she could tell he had a body.

"A man?" She asked, in teasing voice.

"A ninja" He said, a smirked hidden on his lips.

"Ninja?" She asked.

"Yes. Although he is man, but he is a strong man. He won't fall any of your tricks… ANY of them" He said.

"_We'll see about that"_ Hinata thought. Hiashi left the room and sigh, let's hope his friend were right.

"What's your name?" She asked but she didn't answer. He just picked a chair from beside him and sat. He laid his chin on his arms and stared at Hinata with his bright blue eyes.

"What? Don't you speak English?" Hinata asked raising her eyebrow. "You… What. Do. They. Call. You?" She asked slowly but it only made his chuckled. The short sound of his chuckled made her shivers, it was rich and sexy.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki" He answered after a few minutes.

"Well Naruto" She said. "This is how I work" Hinata said slowly. "You've got 5 minutes to turn around and tell my father that you'll leave" Naruto blinked but not a movement of fear. "If you don't… I will make you suffer. Suffer so bad that you won't recover even when you're out of here"

He chuckled and Hinata's eyes opened wide. No fear, no break, no leaving.

She had lost round one.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should I keep on going?**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hinata went to sleep that night, trying to wrap her head around her new guardian. The man was handsome.

She watched him leave her room that night, she dreamed about him too. When she woke up that morning she felt confuse, why was she having a strong reaction to a guy like him? What does he have that made her knees weak and her breath short?

"Just don't think, Hinata" She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She jumped off her bed, just to take three steps just to bump into something. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the cold floor. Instead she was spin and cornered on to the floor.

When she opened her eyes, two blue eyes were staring back at hers. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I slept here"

"What are you? A freaking pervert?" Hinata yelled as she grabbed his pillow to smack him but he quickly grabbed her wrist. He smirked, a hint of humor reflected in his face making Hinata's blood boiled. "You won't win this" She hissed, he answered with a chuckled.

She looked down at his feet and knocked him, in a quick motion she was on top, smirking down at him. "I don't need you" She said. She stood and walked away.

After she had gotten ready she went down the stair where Naruto waited for her. "You're coming with me are you?" She sighed when he nodded.

They got in her car and drove away.

"Does this guy speak at all?" Hinata asked herself as she watched her from the corner of the eye. "He barely talks" She sigh. "But I can totally tell that he has a nice body… I mean he's muscles were so define that I could feel the through his shirt"

"You take classes" He said.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"That move, that wasn't normal. You take classes" He said, looking at front.

"Took. Not anymore" Hinata said. "My father took them away from me when he decide that it was best for me to have someone to defend me instead" She rolled her eyes making him chuckled.

"You're annoyed" He stated.

"Of course" She said. "When I was small I was weak. I barely spoke my mind and I fainted at anything and my father constantly yelled at me for being like I was and now that I am confident and strong he wants me to be weak again"

"I know" He whispered but she heard.

"What do you mean, you know?" She asked, her eyebrow rose with confusion.

"Nothing" He brushed the question off quickly while looking away.

"No, please explain. How do you know?" She asked but he didn't speak. She wanted to know, she wanted to push him into telling her but he was strong, he wasn't going to give up. "Are there any woman on the organization?"

"Hm?" He said, his eyes back to where she sat.

"My friends are as stubborn as I am. So they have ninja guardians as well" She explained. "They're all males. Are there any females?"

"I only know one" He answered. "Her name is Tenten. She is used more on private use"

"I see" Hinata sigh. "Tell me, do you expect that someone will attack me?" She asked.

"I don't know" He shrugged. "Maybe they will, maybe they won't"

She looked at him; there was determination in his eyes, a fire that she had only seen in her group of friends. She hadn't known someone so focus on her protection.

"If they do, I'll kick their ass before you even realize there is an enemy" She growled and he chuckled.

They rest of the way it was silent. When they got to the school, Hinata met with her friends and their guardians.

"This is Sakura Haruno and her guardian Sasuke and Ino and her guardian Shikamaru" Hinata said pointing at both females. "Girls this is my guardian…"

"Naruto" Shikamaru said making Hinata stared at the pineapple haired man.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke" Naruto said, and then Hinata watched as Naruto lips curved in a grin.

"You know them?" Hinata asked. Naruto's grin faded as he looked down at Hinata, he wore his serious, back to business face.

"Their colleagues" He said.

"oh" Hinata said.

"Hina-chan, come on we're late for class" Ino said as she flipped her hair back giving Shikamaru a quick wink in which only Hinata noticed, she also notice how Shikamaru smirked and looked at his feet.

Hinata walked in silence as her friends chatted. She wished she was more like Ino; guys always threw themselves for her love, while they didn't even glance at her. She also wanted to know better Naruto; there was something about him that made her belly flop.

The day went slowly and painfully. She sigh happily as soon as she parked the car in the drive way. "You can have some free time now" Hinata said before running up the stairs.

She quickly changed into a white sport bra and some leggings and made her way to the basement, where she kept her work out things.

She laid a towel and a bottle of water beside the door and began to work out.

She was punching the sack when she saw bright yellow from the corner of the eyes. She stopped at Naruto, who was leaning against the wall watching her.

"You're kicks are too low" He pointed out.

"They are" She asked breathless. He nodded and walked over to her she was, he slid his hand to Hinata's thigh making her blush at his warm touch. He lifted her leg up high and then looked down at her.

"That's how high" He said and let her go.

She stared at him for a while. "Train me" She said.

"Train you?" he asked.

"Yes, I want to learn. Can you teach me?" She asked. He stared at her, no emotions from his blue eyes making her feel nervous.

"Fine" He nodded.

Happiness flew through her, she was getting fired up.


End file.
